Chrysalis
by LeoN WiNgsteiN
Summary: An AU of the infected!AU. In which both Leon and Helena are infected due to their exposure to the C-Virus in Resident Evil 6.
1. Chrysalis

_This is an AU of the infected!AU. It's complicated, just don't worry. In which both Leon and Helena are infected, due to their exposure to the C-Virus._

**Chrysalis**

"Oh my God," said Helena. She took a step nearer, still not sure if she was just having a nightmare, or if this was reality. She lifter her gun, and let it drop to her side again. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. Deborah had done it—now Leon, too? She buried her face in her hands, and the events from moments before played over in her mind.

The large B.O.W. had been waiting for them when they had landed in China, and Jake and Sherry had faced it with them. It was terrifying and large, bigger than any of the B.O.W.s Helena had seen before. It had taken a large supply of ammo to take it down, and her breath was short after having to breathe so much of the noxious gas that had been wafting around the airplane. It had gone down, though, finally. She had gone to Sherry, and tried to find out what was going on, or at least what they knew about it. It was then that she heard the grunt from behind her.

Helena had whipped around to see Leon kneeling to the ground in fatigue. Helena knew that it had been a trying past 24 hours, but now wasn't the time to take a rest—and Leon would know that. Jake held a hand out to him, but instantly withdrew it when he saw what was happening.

Before their eyes, Leon was becoming encases by a chrysalis. "Leon!" shouted Helena. He did not move or make any indication that he had heard her. Sherry was unable to make a sound. Jake joined Sherry and Helena, and Helena's hand went to her gun. She couldn't believe what she was doing as she unholstered it and held it up, pointing it at the nearly fully cocooned Leon. "Oh my God," she said.

"Helena," said Sherry, breaking Helena from her thoughts. "What are you doing?" There were tears on her face, and her eyes darted frantically from Helena's gun to Leon to Helena's face, and back again to the gun.

Helena's thoughts now flitted to Deborah. The same thing had happened to her: the chrysalis, the mutation, the _damned_ virus. Helena wiped tears from her eyes and mucus from her nose with her arm, unaware previously that they were even there. She steadied the gun in her shaking hand and kept it pointed at the now fully formed cocoon.

"I'm sorry," said Helena. "But we all know what has to be done." Her finger quivered on the trigger for a moment, and she turned away, squeezing her eyes shut as she pulled the trigger, feeling the shot's vibrations as they traveled through her body, knowing that she'd relive them over and over again, in countless nightmares that she'd doubtless have about this day. When she did open her eyes, she did it slowly, and turned to Leon's cocoon.

To her surprise, it was still there, in fully stature. Helena pulled the trigger again, and it simply clicked. The gun was empty. She felt at her belt and found no new clips. She turned to Sherry and Jake. "Sorry," said Jake. "I've got nothing." Helena turned back to the chrysalis and ran to it, striking it over and over again with her gun. A soft clank came from the strike, and Helena did it again, whacking her hands and gun against the shell. Her body was shaking, heaving with her sobs, which descended into a coughing fit.

Sherry stepped forward to comfort her, but then took a step back. "Oh my God," said Helena, looking at Leon's new form, incubating until he emerged as who knew what.

Sherry and Jake could have said the same thing, though, because at that moment, the same sort of chrysalis began to creep its way around Helena's body, though she didn't seem to notice. Her eyes were locked on Leon's cocoon as she was engulfed.


	2. What Family Is

**What Family Is**

"I'm calling Claire," said Sherry. "She'll get me in contact with Chris, and…"

"And what?" asked Jake. "He's not a big fan of B.O.W.s—I think we both know how that would go over."

"What the _hell_ else am I supposed to do?" asked Sherry, glaring into Jake's eyes. There were tears on her cheeks, but there were no new tears welling from her eyes. She unholstered her gun and threw it to the ground. "And this useless piece of _shit_, it's doing _nothing_, and I wouldn't be able to use it, even if I could—"

This was too much for her, and she fell to her knees, shaking with her sobs again. Jake took a step toward her and put his hand on her shoulder. He tried to get closer, but found himself unable to comfort her. He glanced over to the chrysalises, and wondered what he would do, had he the ammunition. He would fire, without thinking. But now, he wasn't going to shoot them, not with the way that Sherry was attached to them. She wouldn't be able to do it, and he knew that without her permission, he wouldn't do it either. Because they mattered to her, and he knew that taking something from someone, something that mattered, especially someone's _family_…

Sherry began to straighten up. She wiped the tears from her face. "Do we have a perimeter?" she asked. Jake took a step back.

"What?"

"Do we have a perimeter?" She strode around him as she spoke. "Are there any people around here that might stumble upon us?

"I'm pretty sure that giant B.O.W. may have been a bit of a deterrent to anyone who might come snooping," said Jake. "We should have at least a little bit of time."

"Okay, well, I'm calling Claire. We need to get these out of here, hopefully before they emerge."

Jake looked at Sherry, raising an eyebrow. "What?"

"I said, we have to get rid of them, before someone comes and kills them!"

"That's what I thought you said!" said Jake. "That's—idiotic!"

"What do you mean?" asked Sherry. "That's Leon! He's my family!"

"He's going to emerge as a monster!" said Jake. "You know how the C-virus works! Do you really want to roll those dice?"

"I do!" said Sherry. "Leon did for me."

Jake was about to retort, but he was unable to. He shot a glance at the two cocoons, thinking of the people who were inside of them. Leon meant a lot to Sherry, and Helena meant a lot to him. There would have destroyed them, or let them be destroyed, were Sherry not there, he knew, but she was there, and as dumb as her thoughts might be, they were valid. And they were important to Jake, though he might reluctantly admit that to himself.

"When I was infected with the G-virus, I was twelve years old, and I could have been just left behind. Leon and Claire found the cure for me, the cure that my mother and father had made." Her gaze met Jake's. "I can't leave him behind. Because he didn't leave me behind."

Jake gave a curt nod. He didn't know much about family, but that sort of loyalty was what he imagined that it would be based on, and it was something that he could admire. "Alright," he said. "We'll get these out of here, but we have to act fast—"

A loud crack filled the air, and both Sherry and Jake whipped their heads around to see what had caused it. The back of Leon's chrysalis had split open, and some steam was drifting out of it. Both of them raised their guns before remembering that they were out of ammunition. Jake reholstered his gun, and Sherry just held hers down at her side.

There was another crack as the split in the chrysalis spread, and the husk fell down to the asphalt, clunking as it went. An oozy figure stood, rising to be a foot or two taller than Leon actually was. Sherry and Jake steadied themselves for what was to come. The figure simply stood there for a moment, slime dripping off of it to the ground. Suddenly, a pair of gargantuan, leathery wings shot out to the sides of the being, forming a wingspan of about twenty feet. Ooze whipped off of them as the being shook them out. It took a step forward, on clawed feet, and grasped its clawed hands. It opened its mouth, with fangs bared, and then closed it. It opened it again and let out a screech, flashing its wild yellow eyes around the cargo area, finally focusing on the other chrysalis.

Sherry almost jumped when the other chrysalis let out a large crack as well. Jake tensed even further and held out a hand between Sherry and the emerging creatures, separating her from them. He watched in awe as something raised itself out of the chrysalis, with many tiny, insect-like legs scuttling out of the enclosure. It then stood to its full height, almost a humanoid physique, but incredibly bug-like, with a familiar face. It opened its mouth to let out a screech itself, revealing mandibles that slid from the inside sides of its mouth. The two mutants stood, facing each other.

"Helena…" said Leon, as mutated as he was. The recognition shone in his eyes, and the large bio-organic weapon that he now was took a step nearer to her.

"L-Leon," she chittered in reply, taking a tentative step toward him.

Leon lowered his large wings, letting them fold up like extra legs behind him. Helena's extra arms rested at her back. They observed each other for a moment, not paying any attention to the two humans watching them. Then, they embraced. They were ravaged by the virus, yes, and they were much different than they were, but they were still who they were.

"Leon!" shouted Sherry. She ran forward to the two. Jake reached out, trying to grab her hand as she ran past, but she slipped away. She ran and stopped just before she got to the two of them. Pictures flashed through her mind, of the different bio-organic weapons that she had faced throughout her life, more recently with Jake, and as a child with Leon and Claire. She had always been afraid of them, but she had always had _someone_ to face them with her.

She looked up at Helena, and then over to Leon. His face was contorted, different than it had looked in his human form. His hair was familiar, though, impeccable as always, and in his pale yellow eyes, she could see him, still present, still there. She stepped forward suddenly and embraced him, ignoring the way that his leathery skin felt to her, and that she was also grasping Helena's new exoskeleton. She did have someone to face the world with. Leon and Helena were surprised at first, but then returned the hug whole-heartedly.

_Based (in part) on impalallama's designs of Helena: post/81649847921/did-someone-ask-for-an-infected-helena-hello-she and of Leon: post/80541176139/infected-au-helena-is-having-none-of-your-shit_


End file.
